Warrior Name Contests
by Your Darkest Dream
Summary: Do you think you can come up with awesome Warrior names? First story, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Warrior Name Contest! I give absolute full credit to Konsui's Little Brother for this idea.

For round number one we will be taking kit names! But unlike the other Name Contests, you will be giving a suitable name for this cat:

**A golden-red she-cat with icy blue eyes. She has one white paw and a black ear. **

Remember to submit a KIT name!

Good Luck!


	2. Winners and Contest 2

First place goes to Konsui's Little Brother for Singedkit. Congratulations! Have a FIRESTAR unit, to see how to use this unit, please see the story A Guide To Your Very Own Warriors.

Second place goes to Deltra 307 with Thornkit. Congratulations! Have a Briarlight plushie!

Third place goes to Auburnfire with Raykit. Congratulations! Have a... uhhh... Scourge plushie.

Runners Up: Snowlight with Honeykit and Lacey-the-invisible-ninja with Lightkit

Honorable Mention: Cardinalkit that was sent in by both Auburnfire and Deltra 307.

**Contest #2**

Now, a new type of contest. Take these names, and make them something awesome! Sorry, I forgot to mention the limit. _The limit is **4 **names per person._

Feathersong (For example, you can make Featherfall and Owlsong out of this.)

Leafbreeze (For example, you can make Leafheart and Quietbreeze out of this.)

**Good luck everyone!**


	3. Winners and Contest 3

**Feathersong:**

_Feather:_

First place goes to oOSnowlightOo for Featherdream. Congratulations! Have a BRAMBLECLAW unit, to see how to use this unit, please see the story A Guide To Your Very Own Warriors.

Second place goes to Deltra 307 with Feathershine. Congratulations! Have a Icekit plushie!

Third place goes to belly . buttons with Snowfeather. Congratulations! Have a Cloudtail plushie.

Runners Up: Auburnfire with Feathertuft and Crystalrose368 with Featherbreeze

Honorable Mention: Flarefeather that was sent in by Rasengen13.

_Song:_

First place goes to Wetstar for Willowsong. Congratulations! Have a FERNCLOUD unit, please see the story A Guide To Your Very Own Warriors.

Second place goes to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen with Rainsong. Congratulations! Have a Honeyfern plushie!

Third place goes to Fawnpaw with Midnightsong. Congratulations! Have a Tawnypelt plushie.

Runners Up: oOSnowlightOo with Dovesong

Honorable Mention: Lovelysong that was sent in by Crystalrose368.

**Leafbreeze  
**_  
Leaf:_

First place goes to Crystalrose368 for Leafdance. Congratulations! Have a TIGERSTAR unit, please see the story A Guide To Your Very Own Warriors.

Second place goes to Rasengan13 with Softleaf. Congratulations! Have a Lionblaze plushie!

Third place goes to Auburnfire with Leafwhisper. Congratulations! Have a Spiderleg plushie.

Runners Up: belly . buttons with Leafpuddle

Honorable Mention: Leafberry that was sent in by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen.

_Breeze:_

First place goes to Auburnfire for Echobreeze. Congratulations! Have a Hollyleaf unit, please see the story A Guide To Your Very Own Warriors.

Second place goes to Crystalrose368 with Gentlebreeze. Congratulations! Have a Jayfeather plushie!

Third place goes to Deltra 307 with Snowbreeze. Congratulations! Have a Cody plushie.

Runners Up: Coldbreeze that was sent in by Rasengan13

Honorable Mention: belly . buttons and oOsnowlightOo with Lilacbreeze.

**Contest #3**

This is probably a first in all of the Warrior Name Contest Stories. I will write a small paragraph/poem thing, and you give a name for the cat :D

This cat is a She-cat.

_I used to protect these walls that I now struggle to tear down._

_I used see everything so clearly: my life, my purpose... everything._

_Now I am fighting the cats I used to call family._

_I'm burning the bridges that took so long to build._

_These flames that are lapping at my paws are ebing away at my soul._

_But I'm the one who lit the match. _

_I remember the way it felt to lie under the stars. I remember how peaceful it was._

_Now I'm cursing the stars and all who inhabit them. I don't even care anymore._

_I'm crushing the brambles to the nursery that I grew up in._

_I'm killing the cats I've known my whole life._

_I'm a traitor. _

Soooo... REVIEW! :D_  
_

**Good luck everyone!**


	4. Winners and Contest 4

**Wetstar:: **Well, I don't care at all! But, I haven't exactly invented this, so if others are offended... Sorry... BUT I WOULD LOVE TO PARTICIPATE :D

**oOSnowlightOo**: Awwwz, that's so nice! I'll include her, don't worry! Anything for the tiny fans :)

**Konsui's Little Brother: **Thanks :D I thought kinda the same thing. I was thinking more along the lines of her being a half-clan and... well like Stormfur and Feathertail, but how Stormfur joined ThunderClan in the end. He must have felt the same about fighting his Clan.

* * *

Wow, guys! I have gotten a TON of reviews :D I am sooooooo happy! Starwhisker was right about this site! Soo, winners:

First place goes to Crystalrose368 with _Fallensnow_. Congrats! Have a HAWKFROST unit, to see how to operate this unit, please see the story Your Very Own Guide To Warriors.

Second place goes to Konsui's Little Brother with _Fadingsun_. Congratulations! Have a Mosskit plushie!

Third place goes to oOSnowlightOo's Little Sister with _Nightfrost_. Congrats little fan! You have just won the Graystripe plushie!

**Runner up:** Wetstar with _Burningheart_!

**Honorable Mention:** Deltra 307 with _Shadowdust_.

* * *

**Contest #4**

Name Limit: **1 **name **PER PERSON**

Give this kitten a Warrior Name!

Frostkit

**Personality** (as requested): Frostkit is a very bitter she-cat. She hates being proved wrong and never thinks of anyone but herself. She cannot handle being questioned by any cat of authority. Frostkit is selfish and incapable of 'keeping the peace'.

* * *

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
